Mario and DK vs the Deathly Duo
by DisneyVillain13
Summary: Peach has been kidnapped. Candy has been kidnapped. Who did it? Both are pretty obvious, so Mario and DK think this will be an easy mission. They should think again...
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Bowser has hatched up yet another plan to destroy Mario. As usual, Princess Peach will be kidnapped and used as bait. However, there is something different about _this_ scheme. Another tyrant ruler has decided to aid Bowser this time. Mario does not know who the new enemy is, but he doesn't worry. Maybe he should…

King K.Rool has decided to destroy DK once and for all. He will kidnap Candy Kong and use her to lure DK to his doom. For DK, this would be a rather easy mission. What he doesn't know is that the leader of the Kremlings is being helped by another evil king. Maybe DK, too, should worry…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Peach?" called Mario. He had been looking everywhere for her, but he just couldn't find her. "Maybe she went shopping with Daisy." However, as soon as he said this, he saw a folded piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, and began to read the note scribbled on it. It read:

"Mario:

I have kidnapped Princess Peach. I intend to kill her – so don't even think of seeing her alive again! She is in my castle, awaiting her gruesome demise. You will never find her, for I won't tell you who I am! You'll never find me – or her! Mwahahahaha!

Sincerely, Bowser."

Mario was stunned – not just by the fact that Princess Peach had been kidnapped and was to die, but by the utter stupidity of the note he had found. He sighed, for the note meant he'd have to go find the Princess. "Luigi! Yoshi! Come! We have to go rescue Princess Peach!" yelled Mario. Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, and Birdo scrambled into the room where Mario was.

"Doesn't Peach get tired of being kidnapped?" asked Daisy, in an annoyed tone of voice. "So Bowser's at it _again_?" asked Luigi, with a sigh. "I guess we'll have to go to Bowser's castle, beat the tobacco juice out of Bowser, and bring the Princess back, huh?" asked Yoshi. "Yep," replied Mario, "But since we're 3, it'll take no time at all to do that." At that moment, King Boo materialized out of nowhere, followed by many Boos. "Ha ha ha!" hissed King Boo, "I've got you now, Daisy!" with that, he lunged at Daisy, grabbed her, and vanished into thin air.

The Boos followed him after laughing eerily at a baffled and enraged Luigi. "If you want her back," taunted King Boo's voice – despite the fact that the Boo was nowhere to be seen, "Go to my mansion at midnight. There we will decide who keeps her life – and _yours_!" This was followed by a wild cackle, and then a dead silence. Luigi just stayed there, frozen with surprise and anger. "Got… to… save… Daisy!" he growled. "Sorry, bro, but I have to save Daisy." "Don't worry, Mario," said Yoshi, "I'll go with you!" As if on cue, Piranha Plants started sprouting from the ground and hissing and trying to intimidate Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, and Birdo. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble.

Petey Piranha exploded from under the ground and managed to trap Birdo between his jaws. "Mmm fmm mmf m!" he mumbled. "Huh?" asked Yoshi. "_Mmm fmm mmf m!_" repeated Petey. "Say what?"asked Yoshi. Petey looked annoyed. He spat Birdo into his leaf-arm, and turned to face Yoshi again. "I said, 'If you want her back, catch me – if you dare!'" With that, Petey popped a startled Birdo back into his mouth and disappeared under the ground again. The Piranha Plants followed him, and there was another silence.

"Tough beans, Mario," said Yoshi, "I have a girlfriend to save!" Luigi and Yoshi ran off in different directions, following their enemies. "Well that sucked," said Mario. He started thinking of some way he could defeat Bowser alone. After 36 straight hours of thinking, he decided to go and find a partner. But first, he'd sleep to make up for the day-and-a-half of thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Has anyone seen Candy?" asked DK. She was nowhere to be found, and he was getting worried. Then, a message on a big leaf caught his eye. It read:

"Donkey Kong:

Just thought I'd let you know that Candy is in my possession. That's right – I abducted her, and I also plan to kill her. Only you could save her, but you are a coward. And you are also dumb, because you'll never guess that I am responsible for the abduction. Ha ha ha! Have a good time trying to guess that I'm behind all this!

Sincerely, King K. Rool"

DK slapped his forehead in frustration at the stupidity of his nemesis' threat. Still, he called Diddy and Funky to help him in the quest. "Of course we'll go with you!" said Diddy cheerfully. "Right on! Let's go save Candy, yo!" agreed Funky. Suddenly, ghostly Wizpig heads appeared out of nowhere. Wizpig himself swooped down from the sky and grabbed Dixie, who was painting her nails.

He laughed at Diddy, and taunted him. "If you want to see your girlfriend alive again, don't count on it!" he called, and flew away, taking Dixie with him. The ghostly heads vanished as well. Diddy just looked at the sky with an enraged expression. "You'll pay for this, Wizpig!" he yelled. "Yo, dude! Chill for a sec!" said Funky, "DK, my man, you know I'll always be there to help you. If Diddy here won't go, count on me, yo!" Just as the Wizpig heads had appeared earlier, Dread Kong, Ninja Kong, Karate Kong, and Sumo Kong walked towards DK and the rest.

Then the Ghastly King appeared and took Tiny. Before leaving, he spoke to Funky. "Surfer boy!" he bellowed, "I'm taking this girl with me. If you want her back alive, you know where to find me!" Then he disappeared, and the Kong Kings went with him. "Sorry, dude," said Funky, "I think it's best if I go rescue Tiny. She's younger, yo!" Diddy and Funky left to rescue Dixie and Tiny. "Rats!" complained DK, "I guess I'm on my own now." He went to see if Lanky, Klumsy, or Chunky were willing to help him. "King K. Rool, you say?" asked Chunky, "Sorry, DK. We're busy." "We're going to go steal something from that old grouch, Cranky!" said Klumsy. "I heard that!" shouted Cranky, and pulled out a rifle. "Ya still wanna mess with me?!" The 3 cracked up and decided to continue making Cranky angry.

DK left his friends and decided to find someone else to be his partner. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was doing the same thing. He went to see Wario, Waluigi, and Wayoshi. "Bowser?" asked Wario, "Nah. We stopped working for him long ago." "We'd rather have fun!" added Waluigi, snickering. "What kind of fun?" asked Mario. "Oh, something like…" replied Wayoshi, "Stealing old Toadsworth's walking stick! I can already picture him saying, 'Ruffians! I demand you return my walking stick right this minute! Hurry, hurry! Chop chop! Oh, dear, I am to be having tea with the Princess now!'" All this while mocking the old Toad's British accent. Wario and Waluigi were laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe. Mario walked on, trying to find someone willing to help him. DK was doing the same thing.


End file.
